Love Thy Enemy
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Lady Jaye gains an unexpected admirer. A follow up to the episode "Spell of the Siren". Blame my eccentric muse for this one. :)


A/N: I apologize in advance for any cannon errors that might occur in this story. I'm a little rusty on my G.I.   
Joe history. Blame this story on me finding one of the few episodes I actually have on tape. All   
constructive criticism and corrections welcomed. Enjoy!   


**Love Thy Enemy**   
by Laura Boeff   


He stared out at the evening sky, eyes wandering aimlessly over the cityscape far below.   
Street lights glittered and car lights flickered as people went about their lives in blissful ignorance   
of the forces battling for domination over their very existence. But his mind was not in the here,   
the now, it was turned back to the 'then'. To her with her fiery dark gaze and her equally fiery   
tongue. To her beauty which he understood was only the window dressing for a spirit as strong as   
granite and sharp as flint.   
His gaze drew from the past, from night and city beyond and turned to the glass itself   
and the hazy reflection it held. Glanced across his chiseled features and brushed over the thick,   
ruddy scar upon his cheek. How must he look to others? he wondered. Handsome? Arrogant?   
Dangerous? All of these? Or none of these? And how did he look to her? That was the question   
he chewed over in his musings.   
"You really are smitten by her, aren't you?" a voice slightly higher than his own asked   
with amusement and he felt a hint of.. surprise.. flit through him that he shared to some degree.   
"You should have seen her, brother. She was something to behold. Her ferocity, her   
determination..."   
He turned to where his brother lounged against the door frame, watching him. The   
reflection in the glass and the face now studying him were one and the same, identical in every   
way, save that singular, dark scar. It was the only revealing feature to set him and his twin   
brother apart. Identical twins, and yet, they were different: in slight ways: subtle ways and yet   
always a part of a whole.   
"Yes. Smitten. Horribly so," Tomax chuckled.   
Xamot raised an eyebrow at him. "Jealous?"   
Tomax laughed, the sound echoing through the cavernous room of their private library.   
One such room and not the largest in their home, their sanctuary high atop the Extensive   
Enterprises tower.   
"You have given me no reason to be jealous, brother," Tomax rumbled softly.   
Xamot chuckled with him. No, he suppose he had not. They were twins and just as they   
shared each others pain, they were also aware of each others every need, desire... The pleasure   
of one was the pleasure of both and they did nothing if not.. share.   
"I suppose I owe her some gratitude for her assistance in rescuing me," Tomax mused   
thoughtfully.   
Xamot smirked slightly. "I very well doubt your well being was anywhere on her mind,   
Tomax."   
"I suppose not. Though I'm sure we make for much more interesting company then any   
of those inane JOES she hangs out with."   
"True. True." Xamot turned back to the window thoughtfully, aware of the eyes watching   
him but not at all uncomfortable with his brother's gaze. There was no reason to be   
uncomfortable.   
"So. What shall you do about this.. pinning of yours?" Tomax asked curiously.   
Xamot drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "A good question. One I have not   
entirely answered to my satisfaction," he admitted.   
"You well know the rumors about her and Flint," Tomax pointed out, not unkindly.   
He closed his eyes and sighed silently.   
"Yes. I know."   
"And still you brood. It is not like you, brother of mine, this introspection."   
Xamot turned, raising an eyebrow, not at all unaware that Tomax was goading him.   
"So you would prod me into action?"   
"I would have you stop your moping. It is not you alone who suffer," Tomax retorted, his   
displeasure not going unfelt.   
Xamot bowed his head toward his brother. "Forgive me, brother. It was not my intention,"   
he returned sincerely.   
Tomax sighed and shook his head. "I know, but I am worried. She is not, in any way, one   
who we could call our ally."   
"Ally, enemy, they are one and the same to us.." Xamot started   
"..neither to be trusted," Tomax finished.   
Xamot smiled darkly, his grin mirrored in his brother. Trust -true trust- was reserved for   
them and them alone. All others were outsiders to the twins. All others were people with motives   
hidden and thoughts unseen. This was not true between them. But even so, it did not stop his   
mind from wandering to her and her thoughts and her motives...   
A hand touched his arm and strong fingers squeezed firmly.   
"Whatever your actions, brother, you will always know my feelings about them," Tomax   
said softly, a reminder that he was never alone. Would never be alone.   
"And you mine," Xamot returned, finishing the almost sacred oath between them. Then   
he nodded to himself. "Perhaps your are right. Perhaps I think too much and act too little."   
"Perhaps. But then, I am, as you delight in reminding me, the less cautious of the two of   
us." Tomax smirked.   
Xamot gave him a side-long glance. "And I am right," he replied and Tomax just gave   
him a smile that showed him to be totally unrepentant.   
"Come, Xamot," his brother decided, "the hour is late enough, time for bed." Then the   
smile turned.. sultry. "I'm sure I can offer you a temporary.. distraction, from your mental   
wanderings."   
Xamot chuckled softly, following. Of that, he had no doubt. 

*** 

Lady Jaye smoothed her hand over the dress and held it up before her and studied it   
almost wistfully. Her mother had always so loved dressing her up, decorating her in frills and   
ribbons and bows and all the while she wanted no more then to put on a pair of jeans and   
sneakers and be off with the boys playing with whatever treasure that had been dug out of the   
storm drain that week.   
Not much had changed, she mussed with a silent chuckle, deciding that she liked the   
dress. It was nice and light and airy. Good for a summer day at the beach. Not that the chance of   
her lounging at the beach was all that likely. Time-off in itself was a luxury often cut short by one   
disaster or another. But still, a girl could hope.   
She took her purchase to the counter, smiling at the girl behind the register and handing   
off her booty. Things were certainly in full panic mood at the base now. Part of the reason she'd   
snucked off in the late afternoon for some downtime. Sure, all the men were recovered from   
their stint of servitude to the Baroness and they were gratefully, but, being men, determined to   
downplay just how helpless they had been, and just how much they owed the woman JOES for   
saving their masculine keisters. And those men who had not been ensnared by the Baroness   
conch, weren't helping, happily reminding their cohorts just what had happened and who had   
saved them.   
Flint had given her an apologetic smile and mouthed 'Men. Sorry.' when one such   
teasing match grew hostile. Men... Lady Jaye laughed. Men were just boys with bigger toys. But   
even so, she decided to take a little breather from the 'It was only a matter of time till I freed   
myself,' and the 'It wasn't that bad,' lines being pandered about.   
Shopping, while being a somewhat cliché practice for women, did offer a pleasant   
distraction from the bruised egos and dented prides. Paying for her dress, Lady Jaye gathered up   
the bag and wondered at what she would do now. Go back to the Pit and try to find Flint and a   
quiet corner to spend the evening? Or perhaps sneak off to the mall and a nice facial?   
What she didn't expect was the limo that pulled up in front of the small boutique and cut   
off her path to her car, which was parked across the street.   
The hairs along the back of her neck prickled and she took a step back as the door open,   
her instincts on high alert.   
"Xamot!" she gasped as the Crimson Guard commander stepped up, inclining his head   
politely. The auburn hair man was dressed in a sharp, silver gray suite and looking painfully   
dashing and cosmopolitan-- which was a sharp contrast to his somewhat gaudy commanders   
uniform he wore when clashing directly with the JOES.   
"Hello, Lady Jaye. I'm sorry for startling you," he said with another polite bow, voice, as   
always, smooth and gifted with an accent just slight enough to hint at something exotic.   
"To what do I owe this honor, Xamot?" she asked wearily, eyes darting discreetly left and   
right, searching for Tomax. Where there was one brother, there was always the other.   
"Tomax is back the office, taking caring of some last minute business," Xamot told her   
with amusement, hands clasping in front of him. "While I'm sure you will not believe me, this is   
not an ambush."   
Taken aback, lady Jaye looked up at the Corsican brother and he met her direct gaze   
unflinchingly.   
"So, what**_ is_** this about?"   
The Crimson Guard commander broke out into a stunning smile.   
"Dinner. I was hoping you would kindly allow me to express my gratitude for your   
assistance in recovering my brother by taking you out to dinner."   
Dinner?! Lady Jaye was caught momentarily flat-footed, looking up at her sworn enemy   
who looked down, bemusement written on his features. She quickly jerked her surprise under   
control. It had always been an annoyance, the brothers uncanny way of seeing through people,   
predicting their actions and responses, and keeping them off balance because of it.   
"You're kidding?" she stated, drawing herself up, just as a reminder she was not a   
woman to be trifled with.   
"Not at all," Xamot returned and Lady Jaye could not be certain, but she thought she saw   
a hint of hurt in his dark brown eyes. Or, was it just a clever act? Bluff and deception where   
amongst the twins most deadly tools. "I have made reservations for us at Le'Shar, but if you wish   
to visit some other locale, I am quite flexible."   
"Xamot, you can't really think I'll believe you that your aren't planning some kind of   
ambush or kidnapping," Lady Jaye sighed, hands on hips.   
An amused smile creased her would be suitors lips. "I would be disappointed if you   
didn't. But, I am a man of my word, though you won't believe that, and I swear my intentions   
here are purely my own and purely on the level. Please? Dinner only and I will trouble you no   
more."   
A thousand reasons popped up in her head, screaming at her that this was *not* a good   
idea and reminding her again and again just how dangerous this man was, and the fact they were   
enemies pitted against each other over the welfare of the world.   
But, drowned out as it was, one other little reason popped up, urging her.   
She was intrigued.   
So little was known about the Crimson twins and a chance for some insight, even of a   
superficial variety, could be of great use to the JOES.   
That, and Lady Jaye found Xamot's straightforward manner refreshing. One thing you   
could say about the twin, he was never self-effacing or duplicitive about himself. The twin   
seemed to almost revel in the certainty of his identity.   
"My car, and you so much as tip-toe out of line and I'll break both arms," she said with a   
finger jab for emphasis.   
Xamot laughed and out of his sleeve produced a white flower, which he held gallantly to   
her. A carnation, perfect in every way.   
"My behavior shall be that befitting of a gentleman, I assure you, Lady Jaye," he   
promised as she hesitantly took the gift. Then he stepped aside and she led the way to her car.   
"I must be nuts," she said under her breath. It was a statement she kept saying again and   
again as she drove to the address Xamot gave her, very aware of the large form of the Crimson   
Commander sitting comfortably beside her.   
"La'Shar? I don't think I'm familiar with that restaurant," she said off-handedly searching   
a little more for Xamot's true intentions.   
"It is a fairly new establishment, perhaps six months old, but has achieved a five star   
rating. And I can assure, from personal experience, that their cuisine is worthy of the ranking."   
Then he smiled, pleased, and gestured. "Here we are in fact. I suggest using the valet. Parking   
can be quite trying."   
"Yeah, okay," she said, not happy with turning her car over to a stranger in an even   
stranger situation. But still, if this was a trap, it was one of a kind. The attendant opened the door   
for her and even as she stepped out, Xamot was at her side. She studied the restaurant front,   
then finally remembered this place from a local magazine. Five star. The best of the best, no   
expense spared and it showed in both the smoky, gold gilt edge windows and the early evening   
diners equally well gilt going inside.   
"I'm not exactly dressed for this kind of place, Xamot," she pointed out, gesturing to her   
own jeans and blouse. But he just smiled.   
"You are beautiful in whatever you wear. Do not worry," he assured and she felt a hint of   
a blush tickle her cheeks and wanted to kick herself in the keister for it. Yeah, he was handsome,   
yeah he had a tongue like honey, and yeah, he could snap her neck with a well placed kick she   
knew the gymnast more than capable of.   
Unaware or just unheeding of her thoughts, Xamot offered his arm and she took it,   
resigning herself to whatever fate she'd forged for herself. But still... the people, the set up.. If   
this was a COBRA trap it was a damn expensive undertaking for the taking of one JOE, and not   
even a high ranking one at that.   
The maitre d' greeted them and Lady Jaye met his somewhat scathing glance of her   
attire with defiant glare of her own. Though she had to admit, she really did stand out.   
Xamot's look was even darker than hers, and when the maitre d' caught it, withered. This   
man was not the head of Crimson Guard without reason, and she felt the corded muscles in the   
arm gallantly wrapped around her own flex in her defense.   
"Reservations for Smith," Xamot rumbled, dark eyes boring into the maitre d'.   
"Ah, yes, Mr. Smith, always a pleasure to have you here," the man covered, but still   
couldn't let the matter drop. "Forgive me, sir, but our dress code.."   
"Is flexible," Xamot interrupted sharply. Then his hand reached out and Lady Jaye just   
caught the hint of green folded amongst his fingers. "Your service, as always, is excellent, and I   
look forward to it this evening in every way." It was a warning and not one to be ignored.   
The maitre d' took his hand, shook it politely. "Of course, Mr. Smith. Of course. We   
would never deliver any less then the best. Please, this way. I have your favorite table ready."   
Xamot's favorite table was, not to Lady Jaye's surprise, the very best. It was secluded   
alongside a gurgling water fountain that was the center piece of the restaurant, and hemmed in   
with carved mahogany walls decorated in clinging and fragrant vines. It was private and   
secluded despite being in the middle of the room.   
The maitre d' seated her and Xamot did not sit till she was comfortable and then, in a   
flurry, a waiter appeared and Xamot order up wine of a vintage and grade she did not know, but   
was no doubt expensive.   
"I think you put the fear of god into the maitre d'," she chuckled as they were attended to   
swiftly and without so much as a sidelong glance to her attire.   
"And well he should be afraid," Xamot rumbled smugly. "I am not in the habit of suffering   
fools who judge a situation on appearances alone."   
"Then maybe you can tell me why you work for COBRA? Sorry, but fool is number one   
on the Commanders résumé."   
Xamot was not put off at all, but smiled and chuckled. "Raving lunatic is first on his   
résumé. Fool I think is third, following ambitious." Then a slight gesture to the menu in her hand.   
"Might I suggest the lobster Florentine? Quite a treat."   
"Thank you. I will," Lady Jaye returned, setting her menu aside. "But you still didn't   
answer my question."   
Xamot paused only long enough to deliver their orders to the waiter, who beat a hasty   
retreat as another servant delivered a chilled decanter and two rose stemmed wine glasses.   
"I'll take care of it," Xamot dismissed the man and proceeded to pour the drinks. "So, you   
wish to make this evening an interrogation?" he asked, delivering a glass to her.   
She took it with a smile, and a shrug. "It seems to be the best way to know the company   
in which I share."   
"Ah, said like a true diplomat," Xamot complimented her. "So your files on me and my   
brother are somewhat lacking?"   
"As I'm sure you're well aware of. You two have truly excelled at covering your tracks."   
"Yes, we are rather proud of our anonymity. Very well. We are involved with Cobra   
Commander and his schemes for a very simple reason: money."   
"That's all? How come I'm not believing it? I've seen you two in a fight. We know you   
both served in the Foreign Legion, and you do not strike me as someone that one dimensional."   
Xamot paused, eyebrow raised and for a moment Lady Jaye wondered if she'd gone too   
far. Then the eyebrow dropped and a deep chuckled erupted from her 'hosts' chest.   
"Well, yes, there is a certain dare-devil thrill in pitting ourselves against you JOES."   
"Thrill seeker. I knew it!"   
"Guilty as charged," Xamot conceded. Then: "My turn. How did a lady of such obvious   
intelligence end up in such an profitless institution as the JOES?"   
"My father, if you must know. He was a World War two vet and my absolute hero. I lived   
and breathed his stories of daring jumps and heroic battles."   
"The real thing must have been a disappointed versus the fairy-tail?" Xamot pondered   
curiously.   
"Yes, in some ways, and no in others," Lady Jaye replied. "But I never doubted I was   
were I wanted to be, serving my country. I know you might consider it a superfluous waste of my   
skills in such an idealistic pursuit, but I know it would make my father proud, and that's enough   
for me."   
"We all seek are own rewards in many forms. I will not judge you by yours, if you do not   
judge me by mine," Xamot said, raising his drink in toast. Lady Jaye joined him in salute and   
sipped the wine, being hard pressed to remember when she'd had such a fine vintage.   
"Your turn now?" Xamot offered.   
Lady Jaye shook her head, chuckling. "You make it sound like we're little kids taking   
turns on the playground swing!"   
"You decided to make this a friendly interrogation, I'm just abiding by the rules of   
engagement."   
"Are you always so strategically analytical?" she laughed.   
And he smiled disarmingly. "Is that your question?"   
Lady Jaye laughed again. "No. No, I think it's pretty obvious that you're always that   
strategically analytical. You wouldn't be a commander in COBRA otherwise."   
"Okay, so what *is* you next question?"   
Lady Jaye took another sip of her drink, resting it on the delicate silk tablecloth, studying   
her companion/opponent thoughtfully.   
"Your scar. How did you get it?"   
She didn't think it possible, but it seemed she'd actually managed to catch the twin off   
his guard.   
"Oh, that," he declared, taking a sip and smiling privately to himself. "It is self-inflicted, if   
you must know."   
"Self-inflicted?"   
A nod. "Yes. I did it for Tomax actually, when we were children. Eleven I think. Yes, we   
were eleven. It was the confusion. Even our own parents had trouble discerning us and it was   
becoming somewhat of an annoyance to Tomax. I did not so much care but I felt his frustration   
to the point I decided to do something about it." Another sip. "A hot knife, warmed in a candle   
fire. The pain was.. extreme, but the effect desired. The wound healed quickly but the scare   
tissue was destined to always be permanent."   
"Wasn't Tomax angry with you? That had to hurt."   
"Furious! The only time he ever struck me. But, in the end, he understood my motives,   
just as I knew his frustration."   
Lady Jaye was silent a moment, pondering the scar in a new light. She'd always thought   
it a scar of battle. A badge earned in a brutal or bloody campaign, or maybe even just a fight in a   
dark alley, but no.. it was earned out of the desire to make his brother happy. A totally   
self-sacrificing gesture.   
"You seem surprised?"   
She was jolted out of her introspection by his question. "I'll admit I am. That honestly was   
the last reason I would have attributed it too."   
"As I'm sure you well know, my brother means everything to me. There is no length I   
would not go for his welfare. And he for mine."   
Lady Jaye knew that. Had seen first-hand just what lengths one brother would go for the   
other, amongst other things.   
"Is Tomax okay with this," a gesture to the restaurant, "our date?"   
"Yes. He's finding you quite intriguing," Xamot replied with a private smile, that Lady   
Jaye suddenly realized, was not for her. The JOES knew the Crimson twins were empathic but   
could they also be telepathic? This was the kind of information they needed!   
"You mean, he knows exactly what you're doing, right now? He can hear our   
conversation?" she asked and it was exactly the wrong thing to press her luck on. A steely look   
came to Xamot's eyes and Lady Jaye knew she'd just tread into dangerous territory. She'd tread   
onto the connection between Tomax and Xamot and that was a domain neither twin allowed   
trespassers to enter.   
"That's a question out of turn," he deflected her swiftly, and efficiently, then smiled again.   
"And besides, our appetizers have arrived."   
And a waiter politely delivered their food, serving them genteelly as Xamot sipped his   
wine and watched her over the rim of his glass. She nodded her acceptance of his appreciative   
stare, and the meal being set before them. After that there were no more questions and the   
discussion was kept, mostly by Xamot, on safer subjects of business, politics, and even some   
personal hobbies.   
Time went far faster then she expected, and Lady Jaye was startled when the desert   
dishes were swept away and she glanced at her watch. It was pass nine-o'clock and she knew   
Flint was going to be getting worried. Tonight was movie night and he'd promised to get dibs on   
her favorite bean-bag chair. Not that she was going to tell Xamot this. She didn't feel like being   
teased.   
"I've got to say, you've surprised me, Xamot," she admitted as he escorted her civilly   
from the restaurant.   
"Indeed?" Xamot smiled genially. "Then I shall account the evening a success."   
Lady Jaye laughed and shook her head.   
"Well. Much as never thought I'd say this, thank you for a very nice dinner, Xamot."   
Xamot inclined his head. "It was the least I could do. Thank you for kindly letting me   
return the favor owed."   
"Then we're even," she decided.   
"So it seems," Xamot agreed. "Have a good evening, Lady Jaye. I look forward to   
matching wits, and fists, against you in the future."   
"At least you're polite about wanting to kick my ass," Lady Jaye chuckled as the valet   
delivered her car, Xamot taking over and holding the door for her. She looked up at him. "I take it   
you won't be needing a lift?"   
A negative shake. Tomax was probably on the way to get his brother, if she'd learned   
that much about the two tonight.   
"That's what I guessed." Then she eyed up the dark haired man and gave him a   
respectful nod. "Goodnight, Xamot."   
"Goodnight, Lady Jaye." And without another word he shut the door and stepped away   
with a last, courteous nod of his head. Lady Jaye returned it and pulled away already planning   
her report. She had to get back to the pit before she could forget anything! 

Xamot watched Lady Jaye's car dwindle into the distance with what could only be called   
a self-satisfied smile on his face. He turned smartly as a stretch limo pulled alongside him, the   
door opening. Tomax looked up at him for a moment, then chuckled.   
"You look as smug as you feel, brother."   
"And I don't have reason?"   
"I never said that," Tomax countered and Xamot bowed his head slightly in capitulation.   
"So? Are you satisfied with the evening?" Tomax prodded with a knowing smirk.   
"As if you didn't know," he groused, which only widened Tomax's grin, Xamot absolutely   
feeling Tomax's amusement, but not put off by it in the least. The evening had gone better then   
he had hoped, and it left him verily pleased.   
"Oh, I know," Tomax admitted readily enough.   
"I shall be hearing about this for sometime, shant I?" Xamot bemoaned, folding himself   
into the limo beside his brother.   
"Allow me my small pleasures," Tomax retorted cheerfully.   
"I always do," Xamot returned and smiled, relaxing into the plush seat as a   
companionable silence feel between them. He looked out the window and into the hazy reflection   
of himself, but not seeing so much his image but the one that played in his memory. Yes, it had   
been a good evening all around he decided. And one he pondered thoughtfully as they traveled   
home.   


fini   
  
  
  



End file.
